


Sneaking Around

by henriettebleau



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettebleau/pseuds/henriettebleau
Summary: Two idiots spending some quality time together...in secrecy.'cause it's more fun.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Sneaking Around

“C’mere…” Aomine pulled his boyfriend down on to his lap on the living room couch with a grin. “My mom won’t be home for at least a few hours.”

“So naughty…” Kagami kissed along his boyfriend’s jaw, his arms resting on the back of the couch. “What would Aomine-san think if she knew you were taking this opportunity to seduce an innocent young man such as myself… that her sweet little Dai-chan is such a sneaky pervert.”

Aomine snorted, a chuckle escaping his lips as he turned his head to meet Kagami’s ruby eyes with his dark blue ones, raising one finely arched eyebrow at the smirking boy. “You? An innocent young man? Hmm…” Aomine’s hands drifted down Kagami’s back to slide inside his jeans and cup his ass, kneading the soft skin with his strong hands. 

“But I suppose I should live up to my reputation then, I’d hate to disappoint you babe.” His mouth caught Kagami’s in a passionate kiss, exploring him thoroughly with his lips, tongue and teeth until they were both panting.

“I’m really loving this whole commando thing by the way…” Aomine muttered as their lips parted, squeezing Kagami’s rear tightly, his fingers teasingly close to their goal, but not quite there as he made the other man wait for it. “Makes it so much easier to-“

“Dai-chan, are you home?” The front door closed and Aomine practically shoved Kagami off his lap onto the floor, as both young men’s eyes went wide hearing Satsuki’s voice.

_“Hide!”_ Aomine mouthed silently to the other man, who scrambled behind an oversized armchair right before the pink haired lady walked in the room. The last thing either of them wanted was Satsuki blabbing to Aomine’s parents about their afterschool ‘activities’… because the young man sure wasn’t studying that was for sure. Well, maybe it could be said he was studying anatomy, but that was a stretch. He never truly studied anything anyway.

“Satsuki!” Aomine smiled broadly, a bit too enthusiastic as he tried to hide the large erection that was slowly going down as he sat on the couch with a magazine in his lap.

“You're acting weird,” Satsuki noticed, looking at him oddly. “Anyway, Aunt asked me to help her with something. Oh, and I’m getting a snack. Do you want anything?”

“Nope, I’m going to head upstairs to do my own shit, just finishing up this article. And, mom’s out. Maybe you should go back later.” 

“Nice Dai-chan, you reading anything but gravure this time. Must be the end of the world. Alsooo, I think I’ll just wait for her.”

Satsuki headed over to the kitchen and Aomine checked the chair that Kagami had hidden behind, but found the other man was gone. Looking around in panic, he suddenly saw the other man’s feet as he crawled around a corner on the way to the stairs and fought back a laugh, seeing the bare feet disappear from view.

Aomine followed after him, catching sight of Kagami when he reached the bottom of the stairs. His boyfriend gave him a sexy, playful smile from where he sat at the top, crooking his finger in invitation before darting off into Aomine’s bedroom. He grinned as he took the stairs two at a time in pursuit, chasing Kagami into his room and locking the door.

Kagami gave him a dark knowing look as he backed up steadily towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He unzipped his jeans and let them drop to the ground, kicking them off. He smirked at Aomine who snapped out of his daze and swiftly pushed Kagami back to sit down on the bed. “God… Taiga, you’re hot.” He murmured, running a hand up the other man’s body, pushing his back down onto the mattress. Aomine spread Kagami’s legs and knelt between them, hands sliding along the redhead’s thighs almost reverently.

“Daiki…”

“Shhhh…”

The young man grunted in response as Aomine’s hands gripped his hips tightly and he began to gently bite and lick his way up Kagami’s inner thighs.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to taste y-“

“Dai-chan!” A loud knocking on his door and the handle rattling had them both nearly having heart attacks, as Satsuki’s voice rang out from the other side.

“Shit. I almost forgot about her.” He mumbled against Kagami’s skin earning a soft giggle from the other boy.

“What is it Satsuki?!” Aomine’s voice snapped out, frustrated at being interrupted, yet again.

“I need help with something…”

“Not now! If it’s you, you can manage!”

“I know you’re not that busy. C’mon, please Dai-chan?“

“I can’t right now! I’m uh, really… busy.”

Silence.

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other in confusion.

“Ewwww… that’s gross Aomine Daiki!” Satsuki exclaimed in disgust. “I didn’t need to know that…”

Aomine’s hands covered his mouth to try and hold back the laughter that threatened to escape. Kagami wasn’t much better off, as he grabbed a pillow and threw it over his own face when it became too much for him to resist.

They finally heard her as she walked away and let out a sigh of relief. Aomine immediately pushed Kagami back onto the bed again. “Now where were we, oh yes, right about he-“

“Dai-chan! I’m home early. Oh Sacchan, you’re here!” His mother called out as the front door opened and closed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Aomine muttered as Kagami sat up and whispered against his forehead, "Maybe next time, Dai-chan."

"Ugh. Taiga, please don't call me that."


End file.
